I had $\$30$ in allowance money and spent it as indicated in the pie graph shown. How many dollars did I spend on burgers?

[asy]
size(150);
pair A, B, C, D, O, W, X, Y, Z;
O=(0,0);
A=(.707,.707);
B=(-.966,.259);
C=(-.707,-.707);
D=(.342,-.940);
draw(Circle(O, 1));
draw(O--A);
draw(O--B);
draw(O--C);
draw(O--D);
W=(-.1,.5);
label("Movies", W, N);
label("$\frac{1}{3}$", W, S);
X=(-.55, 0);
label("Burgers", X, S);
Y=(-.17,-.7);
label("Ice Cream", Y, N);
label("$\frac{1}{5}$", Y, S);
Z=(.5, -.15);
label("Music", Z, N);
label("$\frac{3}{10}$", Z, S);
[/asy]
Because $\frac{1}{3}$ of the money was spent on movies and there is 30 dollars, the amount of money spent on movies is $\frac{1}{3} \cdot 30=10$ dollars. Likewise, $\frac{3}{10} \cdot 30=9$ dollars were spent on music and $\frac{1}{5} \cdot 30 = 6$ dollars were spent on ice cream. Thus, the total amount of money spent on movies, music, and ice cream is $\$10+\$9+\$6=\$25$. The remaining amount of money is spent on burgers. Thus, the money spent on burgers is $\$30-\$25=\$\boxed{5}$.